The disclosure relates generally to controlling driveline assemblies. More particularly, the disclosure relates to apparatuses and program products for recovering the lost speed of a rotatable shaft in a driveline assembly.
Combustion-based power sources such as gas turbine assemblies can generate mechanical energy by combusting a source of fuel intermixed with compressed air. These combustion reactions create mechanical power for driving a load component attached to the combustion-based power source (e.g., by a rotatable shaft). The effectiveness of combustion-based power sources and similar power generation devices can depend on their implementation, environment, and/or other factors such as manufacturing quality and state of operation (e.g., transient state or steady state). In many cases, these devices are tested at close to their maximum or expected load conditions to predict their performance (e.g., fuel intake, speed, power output) in different situations.
One assembly for testing or implementing a power generation device is a driveline assembly. Driveline assemblies can include a primary power source, such as a combustion-based power source, which is coupled to a load component and a secondary power source through a rotatable shaft. The secondary power source can compensate for at least some of the power needed to drive the load during transient (e.g., startup and shut down) and steady-state testing conditions.